Swan (The Turning Tides fanfics)
Swan is an adult male rainwing renowned as a performer and has also trained as a doctor. He is first introduced in Missed and is a secondary character. He and Gelid grow close, especially after she moves into his home. A few years later, they both have a son named Climate. Appearance Swan has been described to be a mostly white and pale rainwing and is renowned to being handsome by many dragons, including Gelid and Pale. However, he wears a golden crown-like helmet and a golden sheath over his right foreleg, covering permanent burns and disfigured scales from poison, respectively. He is noted by Gelid to have a wider torso than most rainwings, It is unknown whether he has always had white scales, but he has shown to control his scales like any other rainwing, such as when he camouflaged to blend into the environment. Personality Swan is intelligent, thoughtful and compassionate. He has introvert qualities, liking time alone from other dragons but also enjoys making other dragons happy. He spent years training to be a doctor and utilises his knowledge to save dragons, such as when he saved and healed Gelid from a nightwing ambush. Swan was once brash and reckless. He tried to stop a fight between a drunken sandwing and skywing but ended up being disfigured. He has shown to be more thoughtful but also follows instincts and can think on the fly. This was what saved Gelid and he is proud of that. Biography When Swan was young he moved to Possibility (before the Great River War) to study medicine and disease under the rainwing doctor Vivid. Sometime after completing his training as a doctor, he trained to become a performer and singer. Missed There are major spoilers for Missed. Chapter 1 Swan is first spotted by Gelid, whom, after hearing Moonwatcher's vision of a white dragon attacking a red dragon, finds him suspicious and stalks him. Unknowingly though, he notices her following him. When he is behind the stage preparing himself for the show, he invites her in, which Gelid obliges. They have a brief conversation. Unbeknownst to Gelid, Swan is excited to be speaking to an icewing. Firefly interrupts their conversation, looking for Gelid and excuses them both. Swan pretends not to mind. Chapter 2 Swan, during his performance, flies high above the canopy, just before the bombs in Vine Square go off and cause explosions. Chapter 4 He was briefly spotted at the rendezvous with the other dragons, treating wounds and such. Chapter 7 He was spotted by Gelid by the blacksmiths hut in the nightwing village. Gelid notes how he seems to have been eavesdropping on her and Lava's conversation. Later, when Gelid was dazed and injured being pinned by hostile nightwings, she notices a white dragon fly in and tranquilize the nigthwings, saving her. She did not recognize Swan, however. Chapter 8 Swan greeted Gelid when she woke up. He questions her condition and also tells her that an escort is on their way to get her, then leaves her to rest. When he wakes up again a short time later, Swan appears and offers her a mango, which she hesitates but takes to eat. While she ate, Swan walked out the balcony. Gelid follows to sit next to him but trips and knocks into Swan. Swan held himself steady and catches Gelid in his wing to stop her from falling over, which he later apologizes for. Gelid questions how he saved her. He admits that he eavesdopped on their conversation when Lava mentioned a dark place in the rainforest, which Swan correctly interpreted as Fate's Hollow, the infamous site of a Hollow tree where Fatespeaker was found deceased. He was out on a nightly flight when he saw Fatespeaker at the Hollow, alive. Out of sight, he decided not to question or bother Fatespeaker, and then returned home. When he decided to go flying the next morning, he was the one that found Fatespeaker's body and alerted the guards. He blames himself for not doing anything. Which was why he decided to do something this time, leading to him saving Gelid. He then asks Gelid why those dragons attacked her and she tells him why. He comments on her noble nature, calling her "Brave little Opal." When asked about the golden helmet and sheath he wears, he tells a story about his younger self. One night in Possibility when he was helping Vivid run the clinic, a guardsman comes in and brings in a sandwing and a skywing, both drunk and unconscious with minor injuries from fighting each other. Swan gathers a tonic fruit, and by that time, both the sandwing and skywing have awoken and started fighting each other again. Vivid calls for a guard, which is attacked and defeated instantaneously by the sandwing, and the guard drops his spear. Swan reaches for the spear, lacking training but attempts to attack the sandwing. The sandwing's tail grazes his arm. In pain from the venom, Swan stays on the floor as the sandiwng and skywing fight. The skywing readies his fire breath but the sandwing grips his jaw and points it away, unknowingly sending the fire into Swan. The fire went over his head, burning his scales, but otherwise missed anything vital. The attack gave him permanent scars and has since learned to be more reserved. After the story, Gelid admits to liking Swan and understands him. Swan reciprocates this. As it grows dark, Swan decided to hang some fireberry vines around the hut to light up the area. More to be added later...Category:Characters Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Acornerika)